


Agreements of One

by DREAMi_Girl



Series: The Cook and the Prince(s) [2]
Category: One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, High School AU, In which Sanji is going crazy, One Piece AU, and Kyouya takes advantage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMi_Girl/pseuds/DREAMi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji's going crazy by himself and who better to take advantage of that than Kyouya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreements of One

After about a week running the Culinary Club alone, Sanji was about ready to tear his hair out.

 

Some might think that the quiet of the kitchen would be soothing, peaceful, but to Sanji, it was hell.

 

He had been raised in chaos, where the chefs shouted at each other to “hurry up with that order” and threatened bodily harm if they didn’t.

 

So, one day while he was out plastering posters around the school (rules be damned; Sanji didn’t care if it made the school look trashy, he was advertising dammit!) he nearly cried from happiness when Kyouya Ootori approached him.

 

The offer was simple, Sanji supplied Kyouya’s club with cakes and the Host Club would put in a good word with their girls. The blond accepted it readily.

 

The silence in the kitchen didn’t fill right away, but the noise that enveloped him when he went to deliver the cakes was more than worth it.


End file.
